This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., and obtained from a hybrid developed by me at Sandy, Oreg., by crossing a short, pink, Asiatic hybrid seedling as the seed parent and the clonal cultivar `Peachblush` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,334) as the pollen parent, my object being the production of lilies in shades of pink and peach well suited to forcing for pot plant production out-of-season.
The present seedling was selected by me for propagation and test because of its unusual flower coloration, its short stature, abundant foliage, and large number of flowers borne as a raceme on a single stem. This selected seedling was propagated by me at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb-scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets and successive generations produced in the same manner have demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Work with this new variety has demonstrated that it remains short and is not overly susceptible to bud abortion when forced into flower out-of-season as a pot plant from bulbs dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled; October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon, with no supplemental lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures, in an average of 75 to 85 days.